First Position
by Mizu-Uchiha
Summary: Un hombre baila del mismo modo que folla. Su resistencia, su ritmo, la lenta rutina de sus caderas. Algunas personas nacen con esto, otros aprenden a través de años de cuidadoso estudio. ¿Y los bailarines? Nosotros follamos mejor que todos. En el momento en que la vi, lo supe. Su inocencia es embriagadora. Mi deseo es feroz. Primitivo. Observarla bailar es conocer el tormento
1. Chapter 1

First Position

**ADVERTENCIA**: **LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Historia de amor erótica / fuerte contenido sexual **

Disclaimer: La adaptación de este documento fue realizada sin fines de lucro las situaciones e información encontrada aquí son obra intelectual del autor. Los personajes no me pertenecen

\- Sinopsis -

Un hombre baila del mismo modo que folla. Su resistencia, su ritmo, la lenta rutina de sus caderas. Algunas personas nacen con esto, otros aprenden a través de años de cuidadoso estudio.

¿Y los bailarines? Nosotros follamos mejor que todos.

En el momento en que la vi, lo supe. Su inocencia es embriagadora. Mi deseo es feroz. Primitivo. Observarla bailar es conocer el tormento de la verdadera tentación.

Ella será mía…

"En un beso sabras todo lo que he callado"

Pablo Neruda

"Siempre hay alguien que besa y otro que se limita a permitir el beso"

George Bernard Shaw

First Position

-Prologo-

Shaoran pov:

Una mujer baila de la misma manera que folla.

Suave y cohibida; ágil y elegante. O salvaje. Apasionada.

Desatada.

No son sólo las mujeres tampoco. Si quieres saber cómo va a actuar un hombre entre las sábanas, solo llévalo a la pista de baile más cercana. Aprenderás todo lo que necesitas saber. Su aguante, su ritmo, el lento movimiento de sus caderas. Algunas personas han nacido para ello, otras aprenden a través de años de cuidadoso estudio.

¿Y los bailarines? Nosotros follamos mejor que todos.

Nuestros cuerpos son nuestros instrumentos, y los usamos en una sinfonía de puro placer. Sabemos justo cuanto presionarte, el apasionante ritmo del verdadero arte. El ascenso y descenso que te hará rogar por misericordia; el anhelo de satisfacción cuando te lo damos fuerte y duro.

Bailar es lo máximo en placer sensual, un intemporal ritual erótico que no necesita palabras.

Pensé que sabía cómo era bailar con una pareja experta, una mujer que podía igualar todos mis pasos. Mi ritmo.

Mi pasión.

Entonces la conocí a ella.

Cada paso que da conjura salvajismo, oscuras fantasías en mi mente. Cada movimiento de aquellas caderas demanda satisfacción. Mis manos en su cuerpo. Sus labios separados ante el jadeo de liberación. Moviéndome entre esos dulces muslos y sumergiéndome profundamente dentro de ella, centímetro por famélico centímetro.

Su inocencia es embriagadora. Mi deseo es feroz. Primitivo.

Observarla bailar es conocer el tormento de la verdadera tentación.

Ella será mía…..

…...

**N/A: Esta es una adaptacion que etstaba esperando poder publicar mas adelante pero no me resisti….**

**Se que deberia enfocarme en terminar las otras historias pero… Soy devil!**

**Sin mas que agregar espero lean el primer capitulo…. Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

First Position

**ADVERTENCIA**: **LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Historia de amor erótica / fuerte contenido sexual **

Disclaimer: La adaptación de este documento fue realizada sin fines de lucro las situaciones e información encontrada aquí son obra intelectual del autor. Los personajes no me pertenecen

— Diálogos —

"Pensamientos / Recuerdos "

Palabras en otro idioma en este caso Italiano

\- Sinopsis -

Un hombre baila del mismo modo que folla. Su resistencia, su ritmo, la lenta rutina de sus caderas. Algunas personas nacen con esto, otros aprenden a través de años de cuidadoso estudio.

¿Y los bailarines? Nosotros follamos mejor que todos.

En el momento en que la vi, lo supe. Su inocencia es embriagadora. Mi deseo es feroz. Primitivo. Observarla bailar es conocer el tormento de la verdadera tentación.

Ella será mía…

"En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado"

Pablo Neruda

"Siempre hay alguien que besa y otro que se limita a permitir el beso"

George Bernard Shaw

First Position

Capitulo Uno

Sakura:

Estoy en una preciosa plaza en el centro de Roma, mirando fijamente a la fuente más bonita que he visto nunca, cuando algo me golpea: creo que acabo de cometer el error más grande de mi vida.

A mi alrededor, el resto de mi compañía está felizmente tomando fotos de la vista, pero cuando miro al agua, lo único que veo es la imposible tarea delante de mí. Dos meses para bailar como jamás he bailado antes. Dos meses para salvar mi carrera antes de que acabe para siempre.

Quizás solo debería ir a casa.

No. Detengo esos pensamientos muertos. No hay manera de que incluso pueda ir a casa.

""Flashback""

Llegué a casa para encontrar a mi madre arrastrando mis maletas fuera del almacén, una mirada determinada en su cara.

—Alguien se retiró de la gira de la compañía —anunció—. Pedí algunos favores y te conseguí el puesto. Te vas a Roma mañana.

¿Roma?

La miré fijamente.

—No lo entiendo.

—Yo estaba bailando solos a tu edad. —Me recuerda mamá, como si yo no lo supiese ya—. The Black Suran, Coppelia… Pero tú sigues en el cuerpo de ballet —dijo, refiriéndose al rango más bajo de la compañía, el grupo sin nombre ni cara que baila detrás de las principales estrellas, fuera de foco.

No había nada malo con eso, es donde todos los bailarines empezaban. Me volví loca el día que llegó la carta. Había sido aceptada en la Compañía de Ballet Americano, la escuela de danza más prestigiosa de Nueva York. Todo mi trabajo duro, los años de entrenamiento y sacrificio, habían terminado. Quizás ahora, Mamá finalmente me daría un descanso.

Podría hacerla sentir orgullosa.

Pronto, solo ser una de la compañía no era suficiente. Era sobre ascender, ser notada, ganar solos y más papeles. El entrenamiento se volvió más duro, la competencia más feroz. Durante el año pasado, me sentí como si estuviese corriendo en una caminadora que sólo iba más rápido: presionándome más duro, solo para mantenerme en el mismo lugar.

—Estoy tratando, Mamá —protesté—. Tú has visto que tan duro he trabajado.

—No últimamente. —Me dio una fría mirada—. Solo estuviste hasta tarde en el estudio cuatro noches esta semana. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, bailaba cada noche hasta que los dedos de mis pies sangraban, y volvía directamente en la mañana por más.

Sentí un rubor de vergüenza mientras ella me miraba de arriba abajo, añadiendo —Y no creas que no he notado que tu peso ha aumentado. Necesitamos reducirlo otra vez.

— ¿Pero qué significa eso de Roma? —pregunté, confusa

—Todos los mejores bailarines se están quedando aquí para el otoño —añadió Mamá mordazmente—. Esta es la única manera en que podemos conseguir que te noten. Las otras chicas estarán fuera festejando, tonteando. Puedes vencerlas. Eso es, a no ser que quieras botar a la basura todo por lo que has estado trabajando

Por un momento, pensé en decir ‗no'. La verdad es, no estaba muy segura de querer esto más –el trabajo, las largas horas, todas las calorías contadas y perderme la vida normal de una adolescente. Pero yo sabía que solo daría una respuesta.

—Estoy lista —dije silenciosamente, y fui a comenzar a empacar.

""Fin del Flashback""

Pero ahora, una semana y un millón de kilómetros más lejos, desearía haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para decir la verdad. Porque aquí, lejos de mi rutina usual, no puedo evitar escuchar los susurros de duda con los que he luchado tan duro para mantener a raya

"¿Qué si sólo no eres lo suficientemente buena? "

—Pide un deseo. —

Una voz irrumpe en mis pensamientos y giro mi cabeza hacia arriba. Una vieja mujer italiana está vendiendo recuerdos a la gente

La miró fijamente, confundida. Ella asiente a la fuente, todavía destellando con monedas que brillan a través del agua clara.

—Pide un deseo en la Fuentana De Trevi, siempre se cumplen. —

Saco una moneda de Euro de mi bolsillo.

—Desea felicidad y amor. —La vieja mujer me guiña, luego se escabulle entre la multitud.

Me detengo, girando la moneda sobre mi mano. Desear felicidad… doy una sonrisa irónica. La mujer claramente nunca ha conocido a una bailarina. Nunca podríamos desperdiciar un deseo en eso

No bailamos para ser felices. Bailamos porque tenemos que hacerlo. Ese instinto que nos sigue conduciendo.

Doy la vuelta a la moneda en el aire, viendo como la luz del sol se reflecta en el metal: un rayo cegador en la radiante tarde.

Por favor permíteme ganarme el solo. Por favor permíteme ser lo suficientemente buena. Por favor permíteme hacerla sentir orgullosa.

La moneda se desliza en el agua con una pequeña ola, perdiéndose en el lecho de otras monedas, otros deseos ilusionados.

Solo rezo para que el mío se cumpla.

**N/A: Ahora toco el turno de Sakura, conocer un poco de ella…. De aquí en adelante ella narrara la historia…. Sé que ambos capítulos son cortos y prometo el siguiente será más largo…. Sayonara….**


	3. Chapter 3

First Position

**ADVERTENCIA**: **LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Historia de amor erótica / fuerte contenido sexual **

Disclaimer: La adaptación de este documento fue realizada sin fines de lucro las situaciones e información encontrada aquí son obra intelectual del autor. Los personajes no me pertenecen

— Diálogos —

"Pensamientos / Recuerdos "

Palabras en otro idioma en este caso Italiano

\- Sinopsis -

Un hombre baila del mismo modo que folla. Su resistencia, su ritmo, la lenta rutina de sus caderas. Algunas personas nacen con esto, otros aprenden a través de años de cuidadoso estudio.

¿Y los bailarines? Nosotros follamos mejor que todos.

En el momento en que la vi, lo supe. Su inocencia es embriagadora. Mi deseo es feroz. Primitivo. Observarla bailar es conocer el tormento de la verdadera tentación.

Ella será mía…

"En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado"

Pablo Neruda

"Siempre hay alguien que besa y otro que se limita a permitir el beso"

George Bernard Shaw

First Position

Capitulo dos

— ¿Soy yo, o estos romanos antiguos están en el lado pequeño? —mi compañera de cuarto Tomoyo, se desplaza a través de sus fotos mientras esperamos en la cola para subir al autobús de la gira. Ella es lo más parecido que tengo a un amigo en la compañía, una chica inteligente de Osaka que bailó su camino a una beca completa en la escuela, y luego directamente a la compañía.

— ¡No puedes decir eso! —Me río—. Esas cosas son reliquias religiosas.

— ¿Y? — Tomoyo sonríe—. Míralo. —Ella se acerca a una estatua de la Fuente de Trevi, una hermosa escultura de un hombre luchando con un caballo salvaje—. Se podría pensar que le deslizo al escultor uno de cincuenta para asegurarse de que estuviera, ya sabes, inmortalizado de la forma en que él querría.

—Tal vez se acostó con la mujer del artista o algo así, y esta es la venganza —reí yo.

Tomoyo sonríe.

—O tal vez los antiguos romanos eran de aquellos que mejoraban con el tiempo y no lo demostraban. —

—Señoritas. —es interrumpida por alguien aclarándose la garganta. Nuestra acompañante, Madeimoselle Ninette, aparece detrás de nosotras, tan rápido que salto—. ¿Todo está bien, señoritas? —exige en su fuerte acento francés.

—Sí, Madeimoselle. —Tomoyo le da la mejor sonrisa inocente—. Nosotras estábamos admirando la estatua. El trabajo es magnífico.

Madeimoselle no luce como si nos creyera.

—No retrasen la fila —ladra ella—. Tenemos una agenda muy apretada. —Se mueve a arrear a algunos rezagados, su bufanda de seda de marca se agita en el aire detrás de ella.

— ¡Tomy! —Rompo en risas al momento en que se ha ido—. Tú sabes que ella escuchó todo

—Oh relájate. —Ella sonríe, subiéndose a bordo—. La he visto, pervirtiéndose con los bailarines masculinos en sus mallas.

— ¡Eww! —Lloro, siguiéndola por el pasillo —No necesito esa imagen en mi cabeza.

—Y sabes lo que dicen de los bailarines, incluso los grandes. ¡Esa flexibilidad nunca se va! —Tomoyo me da una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pregúntale a tu madre.

— ¡Doble eww! —Lloro, empujándola hacia abajo en un asiento libre y arrastrándome junto a ella—. Nunca hables de mi madre y... eso. Simplemente, ¡nunca! —

Se ríe, estableciéndose en su asiento y sacando su guía turística de Roma.

— ¿Qué sigue? —pregunta ella, hojeando el libro.

—El Coliseo —otra voz habla por arriba. Rosalie, nuestra tercera compañera de cuarto, asoma la cabeza por encima del asiento de atrás. Está sosteniendo un portapapeles y un mapa, su larga trenza color cobre ya desenredada por el calor del otoño—. Luego, la escalinata de la Plaza de España, el Foro, y San Pedro.

— ¿En un día? —exclamo. Rosalie acaba de nombrar a cada punto turístico importante en toda la ciudad—. Pensé que podríamos tener algo de tiempo para pasear, ya sabes, realmente explorar.

Rosalie se encoge de hombros.

—Yo no hago las reglas, sólo lucho con la fotocopiadora hasta que tengo tinta permanente tatuada en mis manos. —Ella nos muestra las marcas, manchada a medio camino de sus brazos. Aunque tiene diecinueve, como nosotras, y es parte del grupo, Rosalie no ha bailado un arabesco (1) en su vida. Está aquí como la asistente de largo sufrimiento de Madeimoselle, corriendo tras ella a cada minuto del día.

—Tengo un poco de Oxyclean (2) en la habitación —ofrezco—. Quita esas manchas de mis zapatillas de punta, por lo que podría valer la pena probar. Ella—. Nunca hables de mi madre y... eso. Simplemente, ¡nunca!

—O tu piel se pelará —añade Tomoyo—. De cualquier manera, conseguirá sacarte las manchas.

Rosalie se ríe.

—Gracias, lo tomo. —Entonces, como si tuviera un sexto sentido, Rosalie se gira hacia la parte delantera del autobús. Dos segundos más tarde, la voz de la Madeimoselle resuena.

— ¿Rosalie? ¿Dónde estás? —

—Devuelta a trabajar —dice con una sonrisa triste—. Algunos de nosotros no tenemos la suerte de tener el día libre. —

— ¡Rosalie! —

Se mueve obedientemente a la parte delantera del autobús, justo cuando el motor arranca, y el autobús se aleja. Rosalie pierde el equilibrio por el movimiento repentino, y sale volando al regazo de la persona más cercana.

—Es obvio quien no es un bailarín aquí. —La chica, Lucia, empuja a Rosalie en posición vertical, con el ceño fruncido—. Tal vez deberías asistir a una clase, aprender algo acerca de ser agraciado.

—Puedes hablar —grita Tomoyo por el pasillo—. ¿No te pusiste demasiado mareada girando en fouettes (3) que vomitaste todo sobre el director? —

Lucia la fulmina con la mirada. Rosalie se sonroja y se escurre en la delantera.

—Ella es una perra —murmuro y Tomoyo asiente —Una perra pero sus grand jetés (4) nos ha avergonzado a todos. — Observo a Lucia conectar su iPod y encorvarse más abajo en su asiento, ignorando deliberadamente la hermosa ciudad que pasa por fuera de las ventanas. Ella es italiana, y no se ha perdido la oportunidad de recordárnoslo, amontonando desprecio sobre nuestros acentos vacilantes y solicitudes a medias para "uno espresso, per favore "(5) —. ¿Crees que a ella le darán un solo?

Tomoyo se muerde el labio.

—Hay sólo cuatro para todos. —

—Tú tomarás uno —le digo. Tomy no está en desacuerdo. No es ego, es simple: ella es una de las mejores bailarinas de la compañía. Ojalá pudiera ser tan valiente como ella, en la vida, así como en el baile.

—Así que deja tres... —echo un vistazo alrededor del autobús a los otros miembros, asegurándome de mantener mi voz baja—. Julia tenía ese esguince —murmuro esperanzadoramente, viendo a una de las otras mejores bailarinas charlar con algunas amigas en la delantera.

—Pero está mejor ahora —Tomy me da una sonrisa simpática—. La vi en el ensayo antes de irnos. El Director dijo que era prometedora.

Aspiro una respiración. Viniendo del Director, eso es un elogio.

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio durante el resto del viaje, todas nuestras bromas anteriores olvidadas. Cuando se trata del ballet, no hay espacio para juegos.

—Oye, estarás bien. —

Mis preocupaciones deben mostrarse, porque ella me aprieta el brazo.

—Julia no tiene musicalidad y Lucia puede hacer los saltos, pero su trabajo de pies se vuelve descuidado después de un tiempo. Tienes un solo bajo llave—.

—Gracias. —Me las arreglo para dar una débil sonrisa—. Pero basta de eso. Este es nuestro día libre, no deberíamos estar obsesionadas con el ballet. —

Tomoyo me mira, y luego ambas nos echamos a reír.

—Bien —me corrijo, riendo—. Deberíamos intentar no obsesionarnos con el ballet. —

—Puedo pensar en la distracción perfecta. —Tomoyo señala fuera de la ventana, a donde un grupo de chicos italianos están esperando para cruzar en el semáforo—. ¡Me encanta el paisaje local! —

Nuestra siguiente parada es el Panteón, una enorme catedral vieja con un techo en forma de cúpula y columnas elaboradas.

—Oh, ¡mira la plaza! —respiro, bajando del autobús. La iglesia se encuentra en una pequeña piazza (6), los edificios son todos de terracota desteñida y persianas de color verde oscuro, brillante oro en el sol de la tarde—. ¿No es hermoso? —

—Delicioso —murmuro Tomoyo, y cuando me doy la vuelta, está mirando a nuestro último guía, un hombre de veintitantos años charlando con Madeimoselle.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, divertida.

—Abajo, chica. —

—Oye, estoy autorizada a mirar. —Tomy le toma una foto a escondidas de él—. No es como que voy a llegar a hacer alguna cosa con este toque de queda que nos han puesto. Honestamente —suspira—. Me siento como que estoy de vuelta en la escuela con todo el sistema normativo de Madeimoselle. —

Asiento con la cabeza, a pesar de que nunca fui a una preparatoria real. Mamá me inscribió en una academia especial de artes escénicas, así mi formación de ballet no se interrumpiría.

—Sería bueno tener algo de tiempo libre —concorde—. Pensé que íbamos a explorar, pero ella ha planeado cada minuto del día, ¡hasta las idas al baño! —

—Aun así, llegamos a ver todo —señala —. Quiero decir, no es que vayamos a tener tiempo para ir a ver todas estas cosas una vez que los ensayos se pongan en marcha. ¡Lo han tomado con calma con nosotras esta semana! —

Ella se dirige adentro con las demás, pero me detengo en la plaza, volviendo la cara hacia el sol. Nuestro primer día libre desde que llegamos, y no he escuchado un solo acento italiano: cada sitio turístico está repleto de turistas, igual que nosotras.

—Disculpe, ¿le importaría tomarnos una foto? —pregunta una pareja estadounidense, extendiendo su cámara hacia mí.

—Claro. —alineo el visor para captar la iglesia detrás de ellos. Se ven tan felices con sus brazos alrededor del otro, tan despreocupados. Snap—. Ahí tienen. —

—Gracias, cariño. ¿No es increíble? —dice, sonriendo—. ¡Tan italiano! —

Estoy caminando para unirme a las demás dentro de la gran catedral cuando escucho una explosión débil de música, a la deriva hacia una de las calles laterales.

Me detengo. El sonido es débil, pero puedo percibir un ritmo de un profundo bajo, y algunas clásicas cuerdas tocando. La extraña mezcla de estilos antiguos y nuevos me atrapa por sorpresa, un salvaje, ritmo staccato, y me encuentro vagando más cerca incluso antes de darme cuenta de a donde me llevan mis pies. Echo un vistazo a mi grupo, pero ya están dentro, fuera de la vista. Acabamos de llegar, me motivo a mí misma. Tengo un poco de tiempo. Mientras logre volver de nuevo antes de que salga el autobús, nadie se dará cuenta que me he ido.

"Además", una voz rebelde añade. "Tomoyo tenía razón: no estás en algún viaje de estudios. Tienes diecinueve años, casi un adulto. Rompe las reglas por una vez en tu vida"

Revisando cuidadosamente el nombre de la calle, tallado en un cartel de piedra, me escapo por el estrecho y sinuoso pasadizo y me dirijo en la dirección de la música. Se hace más fuerte mientras sigo la calle empedrada, hasta que emerjo en otra hermosa y antigua piazza.

La música es más fuerte aquí, y veo una multitud de personas en círculos alrededor de algo, así que hago me acerco, y me muevo lentamente entre la multitud para ver lo que está pasando.

Están bailando.

Es un grupo de artistas callejeros, haciendo un espectáculo. Han marcado un área en medio de la multitud, equipado con los altavoces del iPod de alguien, y ahora, a medida que veo, tres chicos terminan una rutina de estilo hip-hop, dando volteretas hacia atrás entre los aplausos de la multitud.

Me río, sorprendida. Parece extraño, verlos bailar pasos modernos a la sombra de una fuente clásica de medio siglo de edad, pero no puedo evitar dejarme llevar por su entusiasmo. También son buenos; no soy una experta en este tipo de baile, pero puedo ver los movimientos nítidos en su rutina, cómo los trucos llamativos están basados en técnica real y habilidad. Una coreografía como esta podría estar en un video musical o en alguna película, no sólo aquí en la calle siendo bailado por unos cuantos euros.

La canción termina y estalló en aplausos, alentando junto con el resto de la multitud. Los tres chicos hacen una reverencia, y después limpian la pista de baile improvisada para la siguiente rutina. Reviso mi reloj, preguntándome si tengo tiempo para quedarme para otro baile. Tal vez debería regresar...

A continuación, una nueva explosión de música suena, pulsante y salvaje, y de repente, mis pensamientos se desvanecen, borrados tan completamente como el sol durante un eclipse.

Lo veo a él.

De pie, listo, a la espera de su introducción, su cuerpo orgulloso y arqueado, los brazos en alto. Hay una chica esperando a su lado, su compañera, pero sólo tengo ojos para él.

Dios, es precioso.

El pelo castaño como el chocolate algo rizado y penetrantes ojos ámbar que parecen brillar contra el oro de su piel.

Está vestido con una almidonada camisa blanca y pantalones de esmoquin que le quedan como un guante. El aire es succionado de mis pulmones, y siento una oleada de emoción a través de mí, una sensación que nunca he conocido antes: anticipación, como si supiera que algo importante está a punto de suceder. Algo que te cambia la vida.

Y luego empieza a bailar.

"Querido Señor..."

Lo juro, el tiempo se detiene cuando lo veo moverse. Es como nada que he visto en mi vida: un poco de baile de salón latino, un poco de callejero, un poco de contemporáneo moderno. Y todo ello es totalmente devastador.

Me quedo mirando, asombrada, mientras interpreta un juego perverso con su compañera: atrayéndola, enviándola lejos, levantándola con tanta facilidad como si estuviera hecha de aire. Sus movimientos son audaces, dominantes.

Sexy como el infierno.

No hay molienda barata, o empujes de mal gusto, pero de alguna manera, cada paso rezuma sensualidad. Es tan íntimo, me sonrojo, sintiendo responder a mi cuerpo por la escena interpretándose frente a mí. Sus manos se deslizan sobre su cuerpo, y las imagino en mí en vez de ella; agarrando apretadamente mi cintura, y luego suavemente rozando lo largo de mi brazo mientras me alejo girando.

Mi respiración se vuelve superficial. Me estremezco, sintiendo mis pezones tensarse. Mis muslos se aprietan en mis jeans.

No puedo creerlo, pero me estoy excitando: viéndolos bailar en medio de una plaza llena de gente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Me regaño a mí misma, tratando de alejarme. Pero no puedo apartar la mirada. Me quedo, mirando, atrapada en la historia de amor y traición que están contando con sus cuerpos hasta que al fin, él la hace girar una vez más y luego la atrae de nuevo; bajándola tan abajo que su pelo roza el suelo.

Se congelan allí, manteniendo la posición. Se hace un silencio, tan puro que se podría oír un alfiler caer, y en ese momento, levanta la cabeza y mira a través de la plaza.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran.

Es sólo una fracción de segundo, esos penetrantes ojos ámbar en los míos, pero siento el momento durar una eternidad.

Su mirada me atraviesa, encendiendo cada nervio y sentido, como si fuera una mecha y él una chispa fundida, bailando a través de mi sangre.

El deseo resplandece, tan fuerte que pierdo el aliento.

Y luego el trueno de aplausos rompe el hechizo, y me doy cuenta que estoy enterrando mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos, respirando con dificultad.

"¿Quién es este hombre?..."

**N/A: Primer encuentro y ya vimos la reacción de Sakura…. Lo deje en lo más emocionante y no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que seré asesinada (**T_T**) cosa que espero no suceda, aquí el significado de algunas palabras que ni yo misma entiendo, hasta el siguiente capítulo SAYONARA….**

**GLOSARIO:**

(1) Arabesque (Arabesco): Posición básica de ballet, que toma el nombre de una forma de ornamento moro. Posición sobre una pierna mientras la otra, que se encuentra elevada, se estira por detrás.

(2) Oxyclean: Marca de producto de limplieza

(3) Fouetté: Espectacular giro donde la pierna que trabaja es estirada y recogida durante los giros. La cabeza se mantiene mirando un punto fijo y los brazos ayudan a la postura y al giro.

(4) Grand jeté: (paso que lanza). Las piernas se lanzan a 90º con un salto de altura y un desplazamiento corporal.

(5) "uno espresso, per favore": En italiano, un café expreso, por favor

(6) Piazza: plaza en italiano.


	4. Chapter 4

First Position

**ADVERTENCIA**: **LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Historia de amor erótica / fuerte contenido sexual **

Disclaimer: La adaptación de este documento fue realizada sin fines de lucro las situaciones e información encontrada aquí son obra intelectual del autor. Los personajes no me pertenecen

— Dialogos —

" Pensamientos / Recuerdos "

Palabras en otro isioma en este caso Italiano

\- Sinopsis -

Un hombre baila del mismo modo que folla. Su resistencia, su ritmo, la lenta rutina de sus caderas. Algunas personas nacen con esto, otros aprenden a través de años de cuidadoso estudio.

¿Y los bailarines? Nosotros follamos mejor que todos.

En el momento en que la vi, lo supe. Su inocencia es embriagadora. Mi deseo es feroz. Primitivo. Observarla bailar es conocer el tormento de la verdadera tentación.

Ella será mía…

"En un beso sabras todo lo que he callado"

Pablo Neruda

...

**Capitulo Tres**

Sakura pov:

Regreso a la realidad y me doy cuenta que la multitud se está dispersando. Algunos de los bailarines están juntando monedas, así que encuentro un billete de diez euros y lo pongo en el sombrero mientras me lo pasan; es mucho, pero se lo merecen.

Estoy metiendo mi monedero en mi bolso cuando escucho el sonido de las campanas de la iglesia repicar por toda la plaza. ¡Mierda! He estado aquí veinte minutos. Todos deben de estar regresando al autobús – ¡si es que no se fueron ya!

De repente alguien me empuja fuerte. Casi pierdo el equilibrio, y mientras lucho por recuperarme, siento un fuerte tirón en la correa de mi bolso. Luego se ha ido.

—¡Espera! –grito, mirando frenéticamente alrededor. Ahí, lo veo: un chico con una gorra de béisbol, corriendo a toda velocidad entre la multitud agarrando mi bolso.

—¡Mi bolso! –lloro—. ¡Él se robó mi bolso! —

Un terror me atraviesa. Todo está en esa bolsa: mi dinero, tarjetas de crédito, pasaporte.

¡Oh Dios, mi pasaporte!

Empiezo a perseguirlo, tratando de esquivar la multitud de gente, pero él está alejándose demasiado rápido.

—¡Ladrón! –grito con enojo—. ¡Deténganlo, es un ladrón! —

Luego hay un destello de movimiento: alguien más está corriendo entre la multitud. Mientras el ladrón llega al final de la piazza, su nuevo perseguidor lo taclea con fuerza, llevándolo hasta el suelo.

Los alcanzo, sin aliento, justo cuando mi salvador arrastra al hombre y le arrebata mi bolsa.

—Creo que esto es tuyo –la voz es baja, con acento italiano.

Después se da la vuelta, y me encuentro con un par de familiares y devastadores ojos ambar ardiendo en los míos.

Es él.

El bailarín de antes, el hombre que me dejó sin aliento. Él es el quien vino a mi rescate.

Tomo la bolsa de regreso, abrazándola en mi pecho, sin palabras. De cerca puedo ver que tiene veintitantos años, tal vez, con un toque de una oscura barba sexy de unos cuantos días en la línea cincelada de su mandíbula. Está usando la misma camisa y pantalones blancos de esmoquin de su presentación, y de cerca, su cuerpo tiene anchos y musculosos hombros.

Siento otra oleada de deseo serpentear a través de mí. Hay algo abrumador en él, una cruda presencia física que no se puede negar. Estoy acostumbrada a los cuerpos flexibles de los bailarines, no a estos tensos músculos y fuerza obvia.

Él me podría levantar fácilmente.

O sujetarme a la fuerza…

Me doy cuenta de que todavía está hablando.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con él? –pregunta, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el ladrón—. Puedo llamar a los carabinieri (1)—

Policías.

Bajo la mirada. La gorra del ladrón se cayó durante la pelea, revelando su rostro. Me acerco más. Es sólo un niño, quince años como máximo, encogiéndose ahora en el suelo.

—No, está bien –de repente me golpea la simpatía. El pobre chico se ve muerto de miedo, esperando su destino—. Siempre y cuando no lo haga de nuevo.—

El hombre arrastra al chico para que se ponga de pie, hablando con él en un rudo italiano. El niño tartamudea y asiente empáticamente. Después es puesto en libertad, y se escabulle entre la multitud.

—Mis disculpas –me dice de regreso mi salvador—. Muchos ladrones usan el espectáculo como una cubierta para robar, cuando la atención está en otra parte.—

—Se por qué –empiezo a balbucear—. Estuviste increíble... Me refiero a que, nunca he visto nada igual. ¿Qué fue?—

" ¡Detente, Sakura!" Me ordeno. "¡Deja de sonar como una idiota!"

Los hermosos labios del hombre se curvan con diversión.

—De todo. Algo de flamenco, tango, moderno... dejo que la música me guie. —

Parpadeo, aturdida por su sonrisa. Querido Dios, este hombre podría detener el tiempo con sólo una mirada.

—Bueno, gracias –digo sin aliento—. Por salvarme. Me refiero a, mi bolso. No sé lo que habría hecho sin ti. Me refiero a, él —me corrijo, sonrojándome.

¡Detente ahora!

—¡Sakura!—

Escucho el nombre como si estuviera muy lejos, pero estoy tan atrapada en este extraño encuentro, que no reconozco mi nombre hasta que siento un fuerte tirón en mi brazo. Es Tomoyo, viéndose aterrorizada.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado? —exige—. Todos estamos en el autobús, y Mademoiselle está amenazando con… Bueno, hola... –se da cuenta del hombre que está conmigo.

—Alguien agarró mi bolso —explico—. Este chico me ayudó a recuperarlo.—

—Shaoran —se presenta, estirando la mano para estrechar la de Tomoyo. Después se voltea hacia mí—. Un placer conocerte. —

—Hola –digo, tomando su mano. Su toque es caliente, su agarre firme. Me estremezco, mi corazón se acelera—. Soy Sakura. Gracias, de nuevo. —

Shaoran sostiene mi mano un poco más, y luego la libera, su dedo índice rozando a lo largo de mi palma en un gesto tan suave, me estremezco.

Querido señor, ¿qué está pasando? Podría derretirme en la acera ahora mismo, y lo único que ha hecho es darme la mano.

—Odio arruinar la fiesta —Tommy se ve entretenida—. Pero en serio, Mademoiselle está a punto de perder el control.

—¡Oh! –exclamó, la realidad finalmente perforando mi bruma de lujuria—. ¡Tenemos que irnos— Doy un paso hacia atrás, pero Shaoran atrapa mi mano otra vez.

—Espera —me mantiene en mi lugar, metiendo la mano en la bolsa de cuero que tiene colgada en su hombro—. Hay una fiesta mañana por la noche, en el distrito de Trastevere. Ven.

Pone un volante en mi mano, sus ojos permaneciendo en los míos. Siento como su mirada me atraviesa, directamente entre mis muslos.

—¡Sakura! —Tomoyo jala mi otra mano.

—Está bien —mi cabeza está dando vueltas—. A lo mejor.—

Tommy me arrastra lejos antes de que pueda decir una palabra más. Echo un vistazo de nuevo a la multitud y veo a Shaoran aún parado ahí, observando cómo nos alejamos.

SHAORAN

Siento sus ojos sobre mí, mucho después de que me doy la vuelta y me apresuro junto a Tomoyo para enfrentar la ira de Mademoiselle. Esa noche, cuando me duermo, sueño sólo con él: bailando solo en una plaza iluminada por la luna, su cuerpo es un borrón de movimiento perfecto, sus ojos ardiendo con cruda pasión.

En mi sueño, toma mi mano y me guía a las sombras. Me presiona contra la pared, cubriendo mi cuerpo con su duro músculo. Sus manos se deslizan por mi piel, saquea mi boca con sus labios...

Me despierto sonrojada y jadeando, mi cuerpo ansiando la liberación.

Shaoran. La cara de un santo, el cuerpo de un pecador.

Y oh, cómo anhelo volver a verlo. !

**N/a: Lamento mucho la demora cualquier duda o sugerencia no duden en decirlo perdon cualquier error ortografico que se encuentre en el capitulo...**

**GLOSARIO **

(1) Carabinieri: policías en italiano.


End file.
